The Bush Pilot and the Giantess
by Claidheamh Mohr
Summary: A young bush pilot experiences engine trouble in the Yukon, crash lands and meets a special girl


The Bush pilot and the Giantess

Pete Thompson was in one hell of a fix. Two days before, his Cessna float plane had developed engine trouble and he was forced to land in the deep forests south of the Roops Lake region, Canada.

With no lake in sight, he settled for slowing the plane as much as he dared and settling it into a couple of tall pine trees.

The lightweight plane had fared better than he had hoped for and after some hairy moments, he was able to cut himself loose and make his way to the forest floor with only a twisted ankle for his pains.

Now he was sitting up in another tree looking down at the two horrors below him. Two wolves, larger than anything he had ever heard of, were sitting on their haunches gazing up at him with unwavering focus.

The day before, he had spotted them at the same time they noticed him and began approaching. He quickly scrambled up the nearest tree, his injured ankle suddenly forgotten in his haste.

He was perched on a narrow branch and clinging to the tree's trunk. He had spent a long, miserable night up there once the lupine duo had decided to bed down at the foot of the tree. Not for the last time, Pete regretted not being able to retrieve his bush pilots best friend, a short barreled Winchester 1886 45-70 rifle loaded for bear.

Or in this case, gigantic, pony sized wolves.

A voice called out in the distance and the two wolves suddenly perked up while Pete strained to hear it again. It called out again, this time it was somewhat clearer even if he barely understood it.

"Tyr! Astrid!" The cry nearly made him jump with its volume, "Whaur hae ye twa scamps run aff tae thes time?"

The wolves stood up, their bushy tails wagging. He thought, _"These belong to somebody?"_ Moments later, the somebody came into view. She was like no one he had ever seen before. She was definitely a woman alright, but...what a woman!

She had to be nine feet tall and was dressed in homespun clothing consisting of a long sleeved blouse with a fitted, heavily embroidered vest over it. A loose fitting pair of trousers covered her strong legs, a sturdy pouch was belted around her waist for carrying things and sturdy boots protected her feet.

Her thick, red-gold hair was confined in a pair of heavy braids hanging almost to her robust hips. She had a pretty face with a peaches and cream complexion and well formed ruddy lips, obviously made for kissing.

Her build was that of a powerful, robust woman with a full bosom, a trim waist and well muscled arms and legs.

No lightweight was this forest giantess looking down at the wolves capering at her boot shod feet.

The two wolves, tails wagging happily, greeted her with joy. They whined and whimpered as if trying to apologize for being so far from home. She smiled and reassured them and all was well again.

Pete was so fascinated by what he was seeing that he nearly fell out of the tree, he caught himself before that happened, but not without making enough noise for her to look up at him. He froze in place, hoping she wouldn't see him but his hunters red plaid jacket silently screamed out his location.

She smiled and said pleasantly, "Hello? An' who might ye be?"

Striving to act as if sitting up in a tree and talking to a giantess was an everyday occurrence, Pete replied, "Name's Pete Thompson ma'am, and who are you?"

She smiled brightly and replied, "Ah! Forgive me manners, me name is Helga Bergilsdottir. Now, are ye gang tae stay up in tha' tree fore'er? Ye can come down y'know, they won't bite!" Pete grinned and replied gamely, "I didn't know that at the time I saw them and this tree was handy, so here I am, talking to the biggest pretty girl I have ever seen."

Helga smiled warmly, it was the sort of smile a man could fall in love with, thought Pete. She said coyly, "Ah had heard tell that th' wee fowk were smooth wi' their words, are ye bein' smooth wi' me?"

Pete laughed and retorted "No ma'am, I'm just a simple bush pilot. The ones you're thinking of are preachers, politicians and sales reps."

Again with that smile, thought Pete as she replied, "Ah'll keep tha' in mind, thenk you."

Pete clambered down, which took a little while as he was not only stiff from being up in a tree all night, his twisted ankle had decided to remember it was twisted and protested painfully every time he put his weight on it.

Standing on the ground next to Helga after he had undergone a thorough going over by the two giant wolves, he was really struck by her size.

He was no small man himself, being a six footer who still had his muscular 200 pound build from his high school football days. She made him feel like a child once more, looming over him by about three feet.

Helga saw him hobbling about and asked out of concern, "Are ye injured? Ah can carry ye if ye wish?"

Pete blushed at her suggestion and replied, "I twisted my ankle when I crash landed my airplane near here, I shouldn't really complain, I'm still alive and that's the main thing." Helga looked closely at him and asked, "Were ye in that thing Ah saw goin' inta th' trees twa days ago?"

Pete nodded at her and said ,"I'm a bush pilot, sometimes flyin' is the best way to get around up here where there's no roads, but lots of lakes."

Helga smiled again and once again, Pete felt a tugging on his heart strings. She said brightly "Ah'd like tae see thes airplane ay yours, is it far away?"

Pete shrugged and replied, "I don't really know, I've had a hard time walking and took two days just getting this far. I suppose if my ankle was all healed it wouldn't be far and I could reach it in a day or so."

He jerked a thumb towards the wolves and said, "Running from them didn't help, I just ran without noticing which way I was going, just keeping out of their reach was my immediate priority."

Helga stood straight and looked around while Pete took advantage of the opportunity to really look her over. She wasn't at all a bad looking girl, she was just freaking huge!

Pete's dirty little mind wondered what she looked like in the nude, then he glumly realized that he would probably seem like a perverted little boy to her.

Helga was heroically built with broad shoulders, strong arms and powerful legs, a slim waistline and firm, full breasts.

With her red-gold hair and fair complexion, she resembled a Norse goddess more than a mere human.

Helga finally looked down at him and said cheerfully, "Yer airplane is o'er tha' way an' me haem is thes way." She pointed in two different directions as she said that. She then pointed in a different direction altogether and said, "Th' nearest wee fowk huntin' camp is that way abit six day's walk frae here."

She called to the huge male wolf and he came over, eagerly wagging his voluminous tail. Helga said, "Ye can ride on heem tae me home an' Ah can take care ay ye 'til your ankle gets better."

Before he could protest, Helga lifted him with appalling ease and set him on the huge wolf's back. The wolf looked at him as if daring him to protest her actions.

Helga smiled at her handiwork and they set off towards her home further into the deep forest.

Pete hung on as best he could, a wolf's back even a giant one was not meant to carry a rider with its narrower build that was built more for speed, and did not need the barrel shape to accommodate a huge gut designed for vegetation rather than flesh.

Helga strode along at a good pace, Pete noticed that she was quite graceful, easily negotiating the vagaries of the forest terrain as she threaded her way through the forest.

Leaving Pete more and more impressed with her as they progressed.

He had little experience with women and the ones he did know, were often as rough hewn as he was when it came to the niceties.

Helga's apparent ease in the forest impressed him all the more.

It was late afternoon when they approached a fern covered hillock in the midst of the forest.

Pete slowly realized that it had a doorway in it and it had windows to let in both air and light. A tall stump near the top had a slight haze of smoke rising from it, it was a cleverly disguised chimney.

They stopped out side the rock built shelter and Helga lifted him off the huge wolf's narrow back.

Helga grinned at him and suddenly called out, "Ma ma! Ah hae a wee guest!" Moments later, an enormous and somewhat older version of Helga came outside.

She was the same height as Helga but was stockier with enormous breasts and hips that swayed and jiggled with each step.

Her red-gold hair was streaked with white and it too, was confined by two great braids reaching down to her ample hips.

The older giantess looked down at Pete with a discerning eye, she noted how he favored his injured ankle and was unarmed.

Finally, she smiled at him and said, "Hello, an' who might you be?" Pete smiled back her and replied, "My name's Pete Thompson, I crashed my airplane a few miles from here and Helga found me sitting up in a tree."

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and said teasingly, "Sae yoo're th' one th' wolves went tearin' aff tae look fer!"

Pete could only smile in reply as she looked him over before saying to Helga, "Y'better see tae this one gettin' a proper bath afore dinner, an' wash his clothin', it smells too."

Pete barely had time to splutter as Helga took his hand in her own and all but dragged/carried him into the structure.

Once inside, he realized the place was cozy like an actual house and not a dank, dripping cave as he had at first thought.

Moments later, he found himself standing next to a sizeable wooden tub, one that Helga was pouring kettles full of hot water into and adding buckets of cold water to adjust the comfort levels. Before long she straightened up and told him, "Yer bath is ready, hop in!"

Pete looked up at her and asked somewhat lamely, "What about soap, a washcloth and a towel?" Helga smiled and pointed at the items in question all laid out for his use.

Pete hesitated, was she going to watch him bathe or what?

His question was answered when she began stripping off her own clothing to reveal her heroic body in all its glory.

Pete tried not to gape at the muscularity of her limbs and the size of her firm breasts, each was the size of his own head, he realized, and her hands were the size of baseball mitts.

She could crush him.

Pete hastily stripped off his slightly gamey clothing and hopped into the huge tub to hide his embarrassingly small privates from his enormous and quite naked hostess.

She was quite causal about her nudity and as Pete could plainly see, she had a stunning body, nothing to be ashamed of in that regard!

He smiled at her shyly as she settled into the tub directly across from him. She took up her washcloth and worked up a good lather with the soap then she scrubbed herself pretty thoroughly, her powerful arms fascinated him as she turned this way and that way to scrub herself.

Pete realized with a start that he staring at her as she washed, the way she moved and the play of her muscles while she scrubbed, were like nothing he had ever seen before.

To his embarrassment, he became aroused.

He took up his own washcloth and began scrubbing himself vigorously to distract himself, the last thing he wanted was for her to see that he had an erection, especially one with her name on it.

Helga lifted one of her incredible legs out of the water and she scrubbed it while smiling happily all the while.

Poor Pete wanted to close his eyes during this, he had always liked women with shapely legs and Helga's were a naughty little boy's dream come to life.

Finishing off her other leg, Helga smiled at him with that heart breaker smile of hers and asked pleasantly, " Would ye mind scrubbin' me backside?" Numbly, Pete nodded a "Yes" and bravely took up the washcloth once more.

Helga turned around and he marveled at her broad back as it tapered down to her trim, taut waist.

He set to work scrubbing Helga's wonderful backside, she leaned forward onto her knees and this compelled him to stand up in the tub to reach her broad shoulders and the back of her neck.

Pete scrubbed her back very thoroughly, working his way up and down her body with soapy washcloth and a grim determination not to become aroused, at least not while he was standing up in the tub.

Pete had barely finished scrubbing Helga's back when her mother came bustling into the washroom. He stifled a yelp and hastily sat down in the water with a splash hoping she hadn't seen his nudity.

She had.

She smiled as scooped up Pete's soiled clothing and said cheerfully, "These oughtta be dry by the morrow." Then just as quickly, bustled back out of the washroom leaving Pete to Helga's tender mercies.

Helga smiled yet again and said gaily, "Noo, it's yer turn tae get a scrubbin'."

Resigned to his fate, Pete turned around and presented his back to her. To his pleasant surprise, Helga was very gentle with him as she scrubbed his back and shoulders.

Her big, strong hands caressing him as much as they scrubbed him, he found himself relaxing into her arms as she pulled him closely against her heroic bosom. Her firm breasts flattening against his back.

Pete closed his eyes and sighed deeply as her gentle hands caressed his chest and arms.

"Yoo're sae nicely built fer sooch a wee man!" She murmured in his ear, Pete smiled and nodded with his eyes closed it, felt so good what his giant hostess was doing, holding him so closely and being so gentle with him.

He could only groan in ecstasy when her gentle hand wrapped itself around his throbbing erection, the one that he had fought vainly to suppress the whole time they were in the bath together.

Her voice, barely above a whisper murmured in his ear, "He's bigger than Ah had expected."

He groaned as he climaxed into the bathwater, his body shuddering from the surge of ecstasy overwhelming him. He whispered, "I couldn't hold it back, I just couldn't, I'm sorry..."

She squeezed him in her marvelous arms and murmured, "'Tis okay, it's aw me fault fer playin' with him like Ah did." Pete turned to one side and her lips found his in a tender, lingering kiss, a kiss that went on and on.

He had never kissed anyone like her before and the experience was incredibly erotic.

He soon found himself with another powerful erection and Helga lay back in the bathtub offering herself to him.

No longer caring if her mother walked in on them or not, Pete settled in between her powerful thighs and felt himself entering her incredible body.

Her strong legs snuggled around his hips as he thrust himself deeply inside her and ground his pelvis against her gigantic body, he jerked and ground and thrust again and again to the sound of her soft moans of pleasure.

She held him closely as they made love, the bathwater splashing and spilling over the top of the tub from the vigor of their lustful coupling.

Pete felt like he was a young boy lying on top of a grown woman as she groaned and came while he pumped and thrust himself deeply inside of her warmth.

His second orgasm was deep inside Helga's warmth and she held him tightly the entire time he ejaculated, her deep sigh of satisfaction murmuring in his ear.

They held each other closely as the bathtub water grew cold, neither one wanted to separate from the other.

Helga finally said softly, "Th' bath is cold noo, p'raps we should be gettin' oot noo."

Pete reluctantly agreed and they got out of the cool water and toweled each other off.

Pete was still in a mild state of shock, he had just made love to a beautiful giantess, a giantess who was very real and not from a story book found in the children's section at the local library.

Helga was so very real, and so very huggable, and kissable and touchable, and so very, very warm to make love to.

Helga wrapped a towel around her hips but left her incredible breasts exposed while Pete in a nod to modesty, wrapped a towel around his hips.

He followed her into the roomy kitchen and saw his clothing all freshly washed and hanging above the huge stove where they would dry in the warm air.

Her mother sat there smiling at them, she knew perfectly well what they had done, they had made quite a commotion with all the moaning and splashing of water from the tub.

On the well made table sat two plates of food, one for him and one for her.

Pete's mouth watered, he hadn't eaten in two days at least and the food smelled wonderful!

Helga sat down first and he clambered into what amounted to a high chair, as he was so much shorter than his hostesses.

Not sure what to do next, Pete waited until Helga picked up a fork and began eating.

He looked at the fork he had, to him it was a serving fork and so was the spoon laying next to it.

To his unbelieving eyes he saw a foaming jack of ale, also waiting for him to take a drink. He hefted the leathern jack and took an experimental sip, the ale tasted of heather and had slight hints of honey and was very, very good.

He looked over at his enormous hostess and asked politely, "Where did this come from? I've never tasted anything like it." She smiled and replied, "Ah'm glad ye like it, it was a recipe ay me faither's, faither an' his faithers afore tha'."

Pete smiled at her and said, "And I'm glad you shared it with me ma'am."

She chuckled slightly and remarked, "Me name is Gerda an' Helga here is me yoongest bairn. Ye may caw me Gerda." Pete smiled at her and said happily, "Okay, Gerda it is!"

When Pete finished his meal and had polished off the flagon of ale, he felt sleepy.

His last few days had been utter chaos and this was the first time he felt he could relax since his plane's engine had spluttered and quit running, and he had started frantically looking for a place to land, or at least not crash with fatal consequences.

He found himself yawning hugely until Gerda finally commented, "Helga, Ah dae b'lieve yer wee guest is sleepy. Put heem tae bed."

Helga all but carried him into her room and laid him on her massive bed. She stood smiling down at him and removed her towel, to reveal the luxurious red-gold tuft of fine hair below her flat stomach.

She gently took his own towel from around his waist and lay down beside him, leaving only a glowing night candle to light their way at night.

There was little need for any blankets as her enormous body was warm and felt wonderful to snuggle against.

Her soft lips sought his and she slowly kissed him to a renewed state of arousal, her velvety soft, sensuous lips teasing and tantalizing him as they kissed and nibbled all the way down to his aching manhood while his roving hands fondled and caressed her firm, full breasts and gently teased the wetness between her powerful thighs.

She came up for air just before he could climax in her sweet mouth and sighed happily when Pete returned the favor by nuzzling and kissing her wetness as deeply as his tongue could reach.

Her large hands entwined themselves in his hair and he slowly drove her to a shuddering series of climaxes with nothing more than his tongue and lips exploring her incredible body.

Helga moaned softly and finally murmured, "Make love tae me, I cannae wait onie langer!" Pete reluctantly lifted his mouth from between her powerful thighs and in one swift movement, mounted her.

Her large hands gripped his buttocks firmly and she drove herself against him, engulfing his manhood completely.

Lying on top of her enormous body, Pete thrust and ground his hips against hers, their bodies thrashing the poor bed as they unleashed a passion neither one of them had ever known before.

Pete grunted and groaned as he valiantly tried to keep up with his giant lover who moaned and murmured encouragement with his every thrust.

Helga shuddered through one powerful orgasm after another and squeezed him gently as he paused to catch his breath between bouts of passion.

It was very late indeed when Pete simply rolled off of her amazing body and lay gasping beside her until he caught his breath and said hoarsely, "I'm all in, I have nothing left. I need to sleep now!"

Helga held him closely and murmured, "Ah need tae sleep too, Ah've ne'er made loove tae anyone so much afore. Ye waur sae much more than Ah ever dreamt ay." Moments later, the only sounds in her bedroom were the snores of two exhausted lovers after the heat of battle had cooled.

The dim night candle cast its soft glow over their naked bodies, hers, a young giantess and his, an average man caught up in an extraordinary circumstance.

Pete slowly realized he was naked, lying in a bed and not alone, he lifted his head from the pillow and remembered where he was.

Lying beside him was a huge, warm body, the body of the young giantess who had rescued him from the tree branch where he had spent a cold night praying the two giant wolves waiting below would simply go away.

She had arrived and had brought him home with her. They ended up having sex, repeatedly, tumultuously and noisily.

Oblivious to her mother's nearby presence they coupled again and again. He looked over at her as she slept peacefully, his heart ached as he realized how beautiful she really was and how she had joyously welcomed him into her bed.

Pete snuggled against her and she slipped an arm over him and soon, he drifted back to sleep once more.

Once again, Pete slowly awoke to an incredibly sweet sensation. His giant hostess was slowly pleasuring him with her warm mouth, he groaned as he climaxed and murmured, "Oh man, what a way to wake up!"

Helga lifted her head from his crotch and smiled at him, "Guid morrow, an' how did ye sleep last nicht? Ah slept like a wee bairn meself."

Pete smiled at his giant lover and replied, "Better than I ever have before, to tell you the truth. I sure never expected any of this to be happening to me."

He smiled roguishly at her and said softly, "Now...It's my turn.." Helga smiled warmly as he eased his head between her amazing legs and began pleasuring her, his nose buried in the red-gold tuft between her massive thighs.

It was nearly mid-morning by the time Pete and Helga emerged from her bedroom.

Their morning's coupling had been a slow unhurried affair, with a lot of cuddling time in between sexual bouts. They washed up together and Pete put on his freshly washed clothing before they had a light breakfast.

Helga led him outside and in the morning sunlight he could see the extent of the home in the deep forest Helga lived in.

There were several garden plots filled with a variety of plants and a smoke shed had hanging cuts of smoked meat dangling in the warm smoky air. Several goats provided milk for cheese making and chickens provided the eggs they had eaten that morning.

Helga smiled at him and said brightly, "Thes is me home!"

Pete smiled back at her and replied, "This is really neat, you and your mom all by yourself, out here in the forest."

Her pretty face clouded briefly and she said glumly, "It won't be fer lang, me faither an' brother are coming back with me betrothed and we are tae be wed."

Pete felt a tightening in his stomach, he'd seen how strong Helga was, her father had to be a real monster.

He asked slowly, "What about us and what we did, wasn't it real to you? It was so real to me!" Helga began softly weeping and she gathered him into her great arms.

Speaking through her tears, she said sadly, "Yes it was real fer me too, Ah hae ne'er felt sooch gentleness and passion afore an' Ah will always hae a loove fur ye in me heart ay hearts."

Pete closed his eyes trying to blink back his own tears as he held her as best he could. He said thickly, "Helga...I love you and I shall never love another, for you will always be in my heart."

Helga sobbed and held him tightly until she finally lifted him up and kissed him deeply, not caring who saw it, she kissed him with all her heart.

Their lips parted very reluctantly and she said, "We only hae a few more days tae be togaither. Let us make th' most ay them."

Pete nodded in agreement then asked, "What about your mom, you can't tell me she didn't hear us last night, as much noise as we made!"

Helga set Pete back down and said gaily, "Och she kens we're loovers, she also kens I dorn't really loove me betrothed, it's more tae keep uir people alive by having mony bairns tae assure uir future."

She smiled at him warmly and said softly "If it war oop tae me, Ah woolds sooner be wedded tae ye, a wee man."

Pete thought a moment and asked her, "You keep saying 'wee fowk', 'wee man' 'our people' what do you mean by that?"

Helga smiled at him and replied, "I am a Jotun, a frost giant as the Scandis called us. We came across the briny ages ago tae escape their spears an' swords. We came tae thes new lan' and scattered aw across thes great lan'. Tae avoid bein' seen we wear bear skins when we travel amangst uir fowk."

Pete gaped and exclaimed, "You're the bigfoot! You're the basis for the stories about the giant men of the forests I heard growin' up! So they were true..."

He grinned at Helga and said happily, "I never thought I would meet a girl like you!" He sobered and said glumly, "I met you and fell in love with you and soon, I have to leave you...Damnit!"

Helga once again, enveloped him in her wonderful arms and murmured, "We hae a few more days tae be togaither and tae make loove as much as we want tae."

Pete smiled at her and growing serious asked, "What will happen to me? By now someone will be out looking for my airplane or at least a crash site. If I stay here you might get discovered and that could be a bad thing."

Helga's brow furrowed briefly and she replied quietly, "Ahm gang hae tae take ye back tae yoor fowk. Ah cannae let me faither or me betrothed see yer, Ah cannae say what may happen if'n they dae."

The couple spent the rest of the day planning how they were going to get Pete back home again, when they weren't making love.

That evening, Gerda prepared and wrapped an herb soaked cloth around Pete's twisted ankle. When she finished she told them, "His ankle shoolds be aw healed by th' morrow. Ah can prepare food fer yer journey, an' if ye don't tarry, ye shoolds be back afore th' men fowk return."

That night, Pete and Helga made love, then mostly held each other, the knowledge that he had to leave soon dampened any thoughts of romance.

Waking early, they made slow, unhurried love and pledged to love each other, no matter the distance between themselves.

Pete happily discovered that the herbal wrap Gerda had made for him had worked wonders, and his ankle only slightly bothered him.

Gerda solemnly presented them with a pair of bundles for the journey, the bundles contained mostly food and a few supplies for other essentials.

She smiled sadly at Pete and said to him,"Ah'm gang tae miss ye, ye've made me dochter very happy an' Ah've enjoyed gettin' tae ken ye." She impulsively took him into her great arms for an immense hug, her great bosom enveloping him in its deep cleavage as she pulled him close to her.

They set out that afternoon, the two great wolves tagging along with them. Pete gamely tried to keep up with Helga's pace at first, then he fell further and further behind, until she was forced to slow her pace and walk at his comfort level.

They camped amongst the great trees and took advantage of the dark by making love to each other a couple of times.

Afterwards Helga murmured, "Ah hae every intention ay makin' loove tae ye me loove, as mony times as Ah can afore we hae tae part."

Pete merely burrowed himself into her marvelous embrace and murmured, "And I intend to enjoy every single moment of our togetherness as much as I can."

Each day's walk took him closer and closer to civilization and their lovemaking became more frenzied, as if the intensity would improve the memories of their fleeting moments of happiness.

Pete was continually amazed at Helga's unerring ability to know just where she was in the deepest parts of the forest they were traveling through.

They saw not a single bear during their journey and when Pete remarked about it, Helga replied," Th' bears can scent uir wolves an' ken tae gie us a wide berth."

Pete smiled at her reply, he had taken to giving them a good scratching every so often and they soon had come to accept him as one of their own to protect.

When they came to a forest service road, they hesitated. Helga had not seen one before though she had heard of them from her family.

To her it was an amazing thing, a smooth, wide passage through the deepest forest. While to Pete, it was a one lane jeep trail used only by hunters and forestry workers.

They crossed it cautiously, they were now in areas where they could encounter other "wee fowk" as Gerda had put it and were hesitant to let themselves be seen.

People who worked in remote areas often carried guns with them and Helga was worried that her beloved pets might get shot.

They spent much of the rest of that day huddled in the ferny undergrowth as a precaution. Helga cuddled him into her great arms and murmured, "We coolds be makin' loove aboot noo."

Pete readily agreed and they enjoyed yet another bout of lovemaking.

It was nearly dark when they set out again for the south.

Helga continued to lead the way and apparently, could see much better in the dark than he could as she often avoided obstacles he stumbled over.

With dawn approaching, they found a place to camp out and bedded down for the day after enjoying more sex.

As evening approached again, they resumed their southerly trek and encountered more dirt roads threading through the piney woods, civilization was fast approaching to Pete's dismay.

He wanted to turn back and return to the forest with Helga until she held him closely and said tearfully, "Ah dorn't want ye tae go either, Ah loove ye and wish tae abide wi' ye in uir own place ay happiness. Ah hae this duty tae me people an' Ah cannae gae back oan me word."

Pete could only cling to her and wish things could be different. Helga removed her clothing and lay down with him in their hiding place.

They made love for what turned out to be their last time together like that.

All too soon, they encountered the dirt road that led to the hunting camp.

It had been seven days of traveling together, seven nights of love making and declaring their undying love for each other, seven days of holding each other tightly afterwards, hoping and praying that time would slow for them.

They backed away from the road and said their tear filled goodbyes to each other, even the huge wolves came close for a final ear rub and rump scratching from Pete.

Pete looked up at his towering lover, looming several feet over his head and said, "I'll be back in the area trying to recover my plane, I don't know if you'll see me or if I will see you, but I will be looking out for a sign of you. And somehow, someway I will find my way back to you. Jotun customs be damned!"

Helga knelt down to his height and they held each other deeply then kissed goodbye, their last kiss flavored by the tears they were shedding at their last moments together.

Pete let her go and turned away and walked briskly to the road's edge. He faced south and started walking along the road, not knowing if anyone would be at the hunting camp, it was the chance he had to take.

Behind him, he thought he heard a heartfelt cry of anguish mingled with the howling of wolves. His own face was wet with his tears as he swallowed his anguish and kept walking. It was nearly dawn when he stumbled into the empty camp.

As luck would have it, it was between hunting parties and he would have to wait for the next hunting party to arrive.

Pete hesitated at first, but the night before had been cold and without Helga's great warm body to snuggle against, he felt the cold only too well.

Reluctantly, he broke a lock off the door on one of the camping lodges. Fortune smiled on him, there was some canned foods and fuel for the camp stove.

A stream nearby provided plenty of cold, fresh water. He found firewood and quickly built a cheery blaze in the cabin's small fireplace.

The days passed and before long, Pete had eaten much of the canned food and was now rationing it to stretch it out longer.

There was dried soup mixes in one of the other cabins and hot soup was a welcome addition to his meager diet.

He found himself wondering how Helga was doing and not for the first time, wished he was back in her warm arms.

He woke up shivering under his thin blankets.

It had snowed the night before and soon, winter's chill would arrive in full force. Pete knew he would be in serious trouble if someone didn't arrive soon.

This was a hunting camp wasn't it? Someone should be arriving soon, elk season was coming and he couldn't imagine the camp would not have a contingent of hunters all eager to take their fall hunting trip and get that big one they'd all heard about.

Pete built up the fire again and crawled back under his thin blankets to stay warm.

Pete lay in his delirium, he had run out of food days before and the firewood was almost gone. The fire burned fitfully in the ash clogged fireplace, the tiny blaze struggling to keep him warm.

In his fever dreams he was with Helga again, laughing and loving and being loved by her.

He barely heard the rumbling of a truck's engine and the coarse exclamations of the rough handed men who found him, barely conscious and gaunt from starvation.

Drifting in and out of consciousness he dreamed he was flying again.

There was a slight pain in his arm where a needle had pierced his skin and a warmth was emanating from that pinprick. He drifted into a wonderful dream, he was with his precious Helga and they were surrounded by their many fair haired children.

The faint beeping sound woke him, Pete slowly opened his eyes and saw a tiled ceiling above him. He was wearing only a hospital gown and he was in a soft bed under clean linen and a warm blanket.

He looked around, he was in a hospital room.

An intravenous tube was stuck into his arm and a clear fluid was dripping into his veins. He had been found and he would live.

A nurse came in to check on him and saw that he was awake.

Pete glanced over at her and nearly fell out of bed in his surprise.

He blurted out "Helga?" Her resemblance to Helga was startling, she too was tall and robust, her hair too was a pale red-gold color and she too had a warm smile.

She smiled and said, "Sorry, my name is Erica, do I remind you of someone?"

Pete smiled sheepishly and replied sadly, "Yes, you do, the resemblance is a bit much actually."

Erica frowned slightly and asked, "If I am causing you any distress, you can ask for another nurse if you wish."

Pete smiled at her and said, "That won't be necessary, I was just a bit surprised that's all."

He looked around the room and asked, "How long have I been here?"

Erica glanced at his report and replied, "Just over seven days, you've been pretty out of it for most of those days."

"Okay, so how did I get here? This seems pretty nice for a regional healthcare center."

"You were found in a cabin up at a hunting camp near Horseshoe Slough. They stabilized you at the healthcare center at Faro, then you were airlifted to here. You're at the royal regional healthcare center in Edmonton."

Pete whistled as best he could then remarked, "I haven't been this far south in years. I won't know how to act."

Erica smiled at him and replied, "Don't worry, we won't try to civilize you too much while you're here!" Pete grinned at her and said, "That's a relief!"

Erica laughed and replied, "Glad to be of service." She asked, "So, what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a bush pilot, or was, my plane had engine troubles and I landed in some trees near a lake. I made my way south to that cabin I was found in and now I'm here, telling you my sad story."

The next few days were a blur of doctors examining him and prescribing a diet to fatten him back up and insurance adjusters dealing with his claim for the replacement of his airplane.

The worst were the RCMP people who seemed a little skeptical of his story of survival virtually unaided in that part of the Yukon.

Pete couldn't tell them the truth of meeting a young giantess and becoming her lover.

He felt he had to protect their secret, if the authorities knew of a gigantic people living in the deep forests of Canada, how would they react?

Pete remembered the way the first nations peoples were treated in the past and he did not want his precious Helga to be poked and prodded by some government wanker.

Winter was in full swing by the time he got back home again. His new plane seemed to be a lot nicer than his old Cessna 195 Business liner though he did still prefer the radial engine it had over the newer flat four design.

He went back to living with his sister and her family where he had a small room to himself. He surprised his sister by asking her for a note book and when she asked him what he wanted it for he replied simply, "I want to write down everything I remember about my experiences so if I become forgetful, I'll be able to remind myself of what I did."

Pete spent a couple of days writing in his note book. Writing was something he had done little of and he had troubles thinking of the best way to express his thoughts clearly.

In the end, he hid the notebook away and kept on working as a bush pilot for many years without ever talking about his experiences in the deep forests of Northern Canada.

One day, Pete loaded his bush plane with supplies and took off. Leaving behind his little notebook for his sister to read after he was gone.

Roger Tate finished reading the little old notebook that had arrived in the mail recently.

He looked up at his wife Freya and said quietly. "This is an interesting story. I can't help wondering if he ever did get back to Helga. It does sound like he tried to get back to her. His plane was found drifting on the lake he mentioned in his story, there was nothing wrong with it and it was empty. It had simply been landed and abandoned, he just walked into the forest and disappeared."

Freya picked up the small note book, she turned it over in her large hands, a gold wedding band glinted on her finger as she looked through it.

She smiled at him and said, "Ah dae hope so." She smiled coyly at him and said softly, "It's time for bed now, we hae a lot tae dae oan th' morrow."

Roger smiled at his giant bride and walked with her to their bedroom.

Once inside, she smiled with a gleam in her eye and slowly took off her robe to stand naked before her husband, she stood in all her towering beauty, a fully grown Jotun woman.

Epilogue:

Pete straightened his back, he had been hoeing the weeds amongst the squash plants in their garden and hoeing did tell on an old man these days.

He ran his work hardened hand through his shock of white hair. The huge wolf sitting nearby perked up and began wagging its bushy tail.

He waved and smiled at his life mate returning from visiting their neighbors.

As she drew nearer he called out, "I've nearly finished with the hoeing and weeding and I see lots of little squash coming in, it looks like a good crop this year."

Helga smiled back and said, "We're gang hae a guid crop thes year. An' uir goats are giving lots ay milk fer cheese."

She straightened up and looked up at the sky, "Twill be dark soon an' th' roast is nearly done cookin', let's caw it a day, shall we?"

She reached out a large hand and as he took it in his own she said, "Ah heard a tale frae doon south, it seems a Jotun lass married a wee man a few months ago, she declared fer heem an' he accepted her troth an' 'er family war approvin' ay it."

Pete squeezed her large hand and said quietly, "That's good, times are changing. I'd like to meet them, only we're both a little old to be traipsin' through the woods like we did so long ago."

They held hands as they slowly walked back to the house they had shared since he had come back from down south and married her.

She had been unable to conceive and her betrothed had left her for a woman who had proved quite fertile.

Pete's coming back had been a joyous reunion for them and he had married her without reservations or expectations of children from their union.

None of that had mattered to him, he loved her and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
